So Far Away
by Onigiri Lady
Summary: Flashback de Sam entre a terceira e a quarta temporadas. Realmente não sirvo para resumos :


**Disclaimer:** Se Supernatural me pertencesse, Sam e Dean se pegariam desde o primeiro episódio da primeira temporada (que chave de perna foi aquela, Sammy?) *¬* Então não, não me pertence.

**Avisos:** A história a seguir contém cenas de sexo entre homens. Não curte, não leia.

**Spoliers** da segunda, terceira e quarta temporadas.

**Betado** por YunaA7X, porque finalmente ter uma amiga formada em Letras me serviu para alguma coisa! :P Obrigadinha, querida, meu amor!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Never feared for anything_

_Never shamed but never free_

_A light that healed a broken heart_

_With all that it could_

Sam Winchester estava sentado no balcão de um dos bares muito sujos que freqüentava durante as últimas semanas. Virava seu terceiro copo de whisky fazendo uma careta ao sentir o líquido descer queimando por sua garganta. Definitivamente não era a primeira vez que bebia, mas não era tão acostumado a ponto de tomar uma dose no café da manhã, como Dean.

_Dean._

Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao se lembrar das várias cenas de bebedeira de seu irmão. Dean fazia isso desde o colegial, já que John nunca esteve perto o bastante para discipliná-los nesse sentido. Não que o próprio pai houvesse sido um exemplo de homem não-boêmio. Foi enquanto Dean estava bêbado que tudo mudou entre eles, na verdade tudo _melhorou_.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

Após Sam ter sido possuído por Meg, quase matado Jo e de fato matado Steve Wandell, Dean o olhou com preocupação enquanto dirigia o Impala pela estrada escura.

− Está tudo bem, Sam? É você aí dentro?

− Eu estava acordado em alguns momentos, Dean... quando matei Wandell... quando machuquei a Jo... – Sam parecia nervoso, sua voz tremia − Mas não importa o que eu fizesse, você não atiraria.

− Eu estava certo, Sam, aquilo não era você.

− Dessa vez, mas e da próxima?

− Quando o papai me disse que eu poderia ter que te matar, era só se eu não conseguisse salvá-lo – disse o loiro, o encarando com olhos sérios – Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça, eu vou te salvar, Sam. – O mais novo ficou surpreso com tal declaração, porém mais forte que isso foi a felicidade que invadiu seu coração. Tinha Dean do seu lado, estava sendo idiota por se preocupar com o que poderia dar errado. E como Sam sentia saudades do tempo em que conseguia ser tão ingênuo.

De repente, uma risada descontraída se fez ouvir do lado do motorista, e Sam olhou para o lado estranhando a atitude do irmão.

− Que foi?

− Nada – disse Dean simplesmente, sem olhar para o lado, mas sustentou o sorriso bobo.

− Dean. Que foi? – insistiu Sam.

− Cara, tinha uma garota dentro de você durante uma semana inteira! Isso é bem safado – disse por fim, olhando para Sam com uma expressão que o fez se arrepiar, não deixando de acompanhar o mais velho na risada.

_Lived a life so endlessly_

_Saw beyond what others see_

_I tried to heal your broken heart_

_With all that I could_

Assim que conseguiram encontrar um motel, largaram suas mochilas no quarto com paredes verdes que mais pareciam mofadas do que pintadas, e se dirigiram para o bar ao lado. Como de costume, Dean pediu um hambúrguer de três andares com muito molho e cebola, e uma cerveja gelada para abrir a noite. Como de costume, Sam pediu um prato mais saudável com arroz, salada e bife, e uma cerveja para acompanhar Dean. Brindaram a bebida e comeram enquanto analisavam o mapa e as notícias na internet, buscando a próxima parada para caçar.

Depois de muitas risadas e da quinta rodada de whisky de Dean, Sam o fez se levantar para voltarem ao quarto.

− Qual é, Sammy? Estou só começaaando...

− Vá se foder, Dean, não quero ninguém reclamando de dores de cabeça amanhã. E nem adianta me implorar para dirigir. – disse o caçula, arrastando Dean para fora com certa dificuldade.

− Háháá, de que adianta ser gigante assim se não conssssegue nem carregar seu irmão?

− Cala a boca. Entra nessa droga de quarto e vai dormir logo – resmungou o outro, girando a chave na porta enquanto segurava Dean.

− Está me apertando muito, Sammy, tem certeza que essa semana como garotinha não te fez mal? – sugeriu Dean, com uma sobrancelha levantada e passando a língua nos lábios sem perceber. Sam quase teve uma síncope com a cena e teve que empurrar Dean de qualquer jeito para dentro do quarto, se controlando para não fazer uma besteira. _Uma besteira deliciosa_, pensou, enquanto Dean tirava os sapatos e a camisa para se jogar na cama.

− Vou tomar uma chuveirada antes de deitar, Dean. Nem pense em sair correndo, estou com a chave – ameaçou o outro estreitando os olhos, tentando parecer perigoso. Dean, por sua vez, rolou de tanto gargalhar em sua cama. Sam rolou os olhos e foi se despindo para entrar no banheiro. Foi até sua mochila só com o jeans aberto à procura da toalha, mas não encontrou nada – Dean? Você sabe on... – parou de falar no instante em que viu seu irmão adormecido, de barriga para cima, e só com sua boxer preta. _Quando foi que esse desgraçado tirou a roupa?_ Pensou Sam, se demorando na visão à sua frente. _Só pode estar de brincadeira... bêbado e só de cueca, sozinho comigo. Depois eu é que sou inocente._

Resolveu terminar a pesquisa que faziam no bar, tomando muito cuidado para não pousar os olhos na cama onde o irmão estava deitado. Duas horas depois Sam definiu a cidade para onde deveriam ir no dia seguinte e deu prosseguimento ao seu plano de tomar um banho, constatando que o chuveiro estava queimado. _Foda-se, preciso mesmo de um banho gelado_. Reuniu coragem para entrar debaixo da água corrente, o clima lá fora estava em torno de 12° e Sam definitivamente não era fã de banhos gelados. Deu uma gargalhada gostosa ao pensar na cara que Dean faria ao acordar e também não poder tomar um relaxante banho quente. Não pôde deixar de urrar com a temperatura da água em choque com seu corpo quente, mas foi se acostumando em alguns minutos. Quando finalmente saiu do banho, se enrolou na toalha e abriu a porta do banheiro. Pulou para trás quando viu uma sombra encostada no batente da porta.

− Porra, Dean! Que susto! – quase gritou Sam ao perceber que era somente seu irmão – Parece um zumbi... você não estava dormindo?

− Eu estava tendo um sonho muito bom, Sammy. Mas acordei com você _gemendo_ no banho – sussurrou o loiro se aproximando de Sam, entrando no banheiro apertado – posso saber o que você estava fazendo?

− O chuveiro está queimado, tive que tomar banho gelado... – disse Sam, rapidamente escorregando para fora da porta, indo se sentar em sua cama.

− Oh, a sua situação está ruim assim? Conseguindo fazer _aquilo_ até com água gelada? – retrucou Dean, se voltando na direção do irmão.

− Aqu... o quê? – exasperou-se mais ainda o mais novo – eu só estava reclamando da água gelada, não estava _gemendo_!

− Mesmo? – disse Dean, soltando um muxoxo – Que pena. Pensei em deixar meu sonho mais vívido.

− Que sonho? – perguntou Sam curiosamente, se arrependendo quase que instantaneamente, ao ver o sorriso de Dean se alargar e os olhos brilharem em expectativa. Antes que pudesse retirar o que disse, seu irmão mais velho estava com as mãos em sua nuca, se sentando com uma perna de cada lado sobre o colo de Sam. Isso o deixou sem palavras.

− Achei que nunca ia perguntar – respondeu o mais baixo, sem esperar nem mais um segundo para colar os lábios nos de Sam. Não foi um primeiro beijo calmo. Não, foi o _melhor_ primeiro beijo que Sam já havia dado, mal deixando fôlego para continuarem. Em vez de se fazer de rogado, Sam mandou que o mundo se danasse e puxou os cabelos curtos e loiros num beijo mais profundo, enfiando sua língua na boca do irmão como se sua vida dependesse do enroscar de línguas.

_Will you stay?_

_Will you stay away forever?_

_How do I live without the ones I love?_

_Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned_

_Place and time always on my mind_

_I have so much to say but you're so far away_

Sam ouviu a exclamação de surpresa que Dean deixou sair quando o mais novo os rolou pela cama, ficando por cima de Dean e apertando suas mãos na coxa do loiro. Nenhum dos dois estava no espírito de negar um ao outro, portanto se beijavam e apertavam com toda a vontade escondida desde que atingiram a puberdade. Eles não mediam forças, mas quem visse de fora poderia pensar que estavam disputando o topo, pois trocavam as posições o tempo todo, tomando o cuidado de roçar com força suas ereções a cada movimento. Dean adorava como o cabelo de Sam estava crescendo, e também os puxava sem dó, sorrindo ao ouvir o gemido de satisfação de seu irmão, sussurrado em seu ouvido.

− Cansei de brincar, Sammy – disse Dean baixinho, ficando de joelhos na cama. Sam soltou um suspiro de reprovação e surpresa ao ver Dean se levantando. Por um instante pensou que o irmão o largaria necessitado ali naquele quarto. Ledo engano. Em um único movimento, Dean puxou a toalha azul-marinho que Sam usava, a jogando em qualquer canto enquanto praticamente babava com a visão do _seu_ Sammy completamente nu – Puta merda, e não é que é _ainda_ melhor que no sonho? – surpreendeu-se ele, se inclinando para beijar todo o pescoço do irmão, deixando uma marca bem roxa na curva da clavícula. Queria marcar seu território.

− Ouch, Dean, não precisa arrancar pedaço – resmungou Sam falsamente, sem conseguir evitar o enorme sorriso com covinhas.

− Não vou arrancar pedaço, Sam. Mas vou arrancar muitos gemidos logo, logo. – retrucou o outro, lambendo os lábios e descendo seu caminho pelo abdômen definido, parando para deixar uma marca mais forte aqui ou ali. No começo sua intenção era maltratar Sam e fazê-lo esperar e implorar por prazer. _Mas foda-se isso_, pensou, _eu é que estou me torturando_.

Dean soprou de leve o membro do mais novo enquanto acariciava suas pernas, como que dando um aviso de que iria abocanhá-lo a qualquer momento. E assim o fez. Sam rosnou em resposta, levantando os quadris, tentando se afundar mais ainda na boca se seu irmão. O loiro estava impaciente, e assim como o beijo, chupou e lambeu Sam com vontade desde o início, ficando sua própria ereção mais dura, se é que isso ainda era possível. Dean apertava o peitoral de Sam, descendo as mãos, apertando aquela bunda deliciosa e gemendo enquanto sua boca subia e descia impiedosamente.

_Plans of what our futures hold_

_Foolish lies of growing old_

_It seems we're so invincible_

_But the truth is so cold_

Sam só conseguia pensar que poderia morrer feliz. Segundos depois não conseguia mais pensar, porque seu irmão passou a apertar seu membro com a língua ao mesmo tempo em que fazia os movimentos de vai-e-vem. Antes que perdesse seu já esgotado autocontrole, conseguiu puxar Dean para cima pelos cabelos, quase gozando quando viu a cara de safado lambendo os lábios e sorrindo logo em seguida.

− Porra, Sammy... você é muito gostoso... já está pedindo arrego?

− Dean, só não quero te ouvir reclamando amanhã, com desculpinhas de que estava bêbad...

− Bêbado é o cacete, nunca estive tão consciente do que estou fazendo – resmungou Dean, os olhos faiscando na direção do irmão mais novo. Assim que ouviu isso, Sam se sentou na cama e puxou Dean para sentar no seu colo de novo.

− Eu estava mesmo querendo ouvir isso – disse ele, alcançando a cueca do loiro e apertando o membro do mais velho com a mão. Com a mão livre, pressionou o ombro do outro para baixo, o fazendo roçar as nádegas contra sua ereção – Sabe por que, Dean?

Dean se esforçou para responder entre o longo gemido que saiu de sua garganta quando Sam aumentou a velocidade do estímulo sob sua boxer.

− Por que, Sammy...?

− Porque eu vou te foder com tanta força que amanhã nem o assento do Impala vai te deixar confortável – rosnou Sam em resposta, jogando Dean de costas na cama e arrancando sua cueca com a mão que não estava ocupada em lhe dar prazer. Conseguiu ainda pegar qualquer um dos muitos potes que estavam em cima da mesa de cabeceira, cortesia do motel. Riu quando leu o rótulo, óleo de massagem com essência de menta – Parece que vamos ficar fresquinhos já, já.

Sam abriu a tampa enquanto lambia a extensão do membro de Dean, fazendo o outro puxar seus cabelos castanhos. Sentiu Dean puxá-los com mais força quando introduziu seu dedo médio na abertura do irmão, fazendo movimentos circulares para dar espaço a um outro dedo. Repetiu o processo até ter três dedos rodando dentro de Dean, que por sua vez trancava sua mordida enquanto se acostumava com a invasão. Sam não deixou de chupar Dean enquanto o preparava, olhando para as expressões do loiro, tentando identificar o momento em que ele estaria pronto.

Sam viu Dean morder o lábio inferior quando abriu os dedos dentro dele, e teve mais certeza quando o loiro gemeu ao sentir Sam retirar todos os dedos e enfiá-los de volta com força. O mais novo tirou os dedos de dentro do irmão, substituindo-os rapidamente pela ponta de seu membro, forçando a entrada um pouco mais enquanto recuava e avançava em movimentos lentos, mas constantes. Sam fez os mesmos movimentos até ter sua ereção cada vez mais dolorida completamente dentro de Dean, que achou o processo muito mais fácil do que pensava. Tinha sentido apenas um pequeno incômodo no começo, mas com todo o cuidado que seu irmão mais novo teve, foi tudo mais tranqüilo.

− Enrolando desse jeito, vou pensar que a garotinha realmente te afetou, Sammy – disse Dean, recuperando seu tom sarcástico e dando seu melhor sorriso de lado.

− Vou te mostrar como uma garotinha faz, Dean – disse Sam, o olhando de cima com covinhas discretas se formando ao lado do sorriso que preparava.

Dean abriu a boca para responder, mas Sam não chegou a saber o que era, pois retirou seu membro da entrada de Dean somente para se enfiar de uma vez só, com muita força. Seu irmão mais velho só conseguiu gemer em surpresa, jogando a cabeça para trás ao sentir seu irmão atingi-lo num local novo e, tinha que admitir, incrivelmente bom.

_A final song, a last request_

_A perfect chapter laid to rest_

_Now and then I try to find a place in my mind_

_Where you can stay_

_You can stay awake forever_

_How do I live without the ones I love?_

_Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned_

_Place and time always on my mind_

_I have so much to say but you're so far away_

O que se seguiu foi uma confusão de palavrões chiados ditos entre dentes, sons de corpos se chocando, gemidos descontrolados e os dois homens gotejando de suor. Sam e Dean saíam com muitas mulheres bonitas e boas de cama, mas nada, _nada_, poderia tê-los preparado para as sensações que dividiam. Pareciam que não conheciam o real significado da palavra _prazer_ antes daquele dia.

Sam se debruçava sobre Dean e apoiava as mãos de cada lado na cabeça de Dean, tendo as pernas deste enroladas em seu tronco, ambos se impelindo em direções convergentes, ouvindo o barulho do contato entre os corpos e se deliciando com o friozinho que o óleo conferia a eles. Dean forçou Sam a se sentar, e logo depois, se deitar de costas na cama, ficando por cima e apoiando uma mão no umbigo de Sam. Sam viu estrelas quando Dean começou a subir e descer em cima de seu membro, rebolando para frente e para trás num ritmo alucinante.

− Sam. Abra os olhos – exigiu Dean, não deixando de encarar o rosto contorcido pelo prazer de seu irmão. Sam obedeceu, olhando diretamente para o loiro, mas estreitando os olhos quase a ponto de fechá-los a cada vez que Dean o apertava com mais força dentro de si.

Sam pegou de novo o membro do mais velho com a mão direita, levando a outra diretamente para a nádega de Dean, apertando com força e abrindo ainda mais o acesso ao corpo de seu irmão. Quando Sam sentiu Dean apertar seu interior com mais freqüência, o jogou de volta na cama, sentindo-o se contorcer embaixo de si. O mais novo também sentia o ápice chegando com muita intensidade, e por isso aumentou a velocidade de sua mão e de seu quadril, fazendo Dean gritar despudoradamente enquanto se derramava na mão de Sam, sentindo-se encher com o líquido de Sam poucos segundos depois.

Os dois ficaram vários minutos tentando estabilizar suas respirações, de testas coladas e se encarando de vez em quando. Quando finalmente conseguiram constatar que não morreriam sem ar, Sam saiu de dentro de Dean lentamente, se esticando enquanto puxava o menor para um abraço possessivo, embalando seu sono com os rostos próximos. Palavras não foram necessárias naquela noite, somente os braços de Sam acariciando suas costas foram suficientes para fazer Dean descansar como há muito não conseguia.

_Sleep tight, I'm not afraid_

_The ones that we love are here with me_

_Lay away a place for me_

'_Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way_

_To live eternally_

_How do I live without the ones I love?_

_Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned_

_Place and time always on my mind_

_And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay_

_When I have so much to say and you're so far away_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Sam piscou os olhos mais de uma vez, tentando focalizar a visão de volta no copo vazio a sua frente. A morte violenta que Dean sofreu não saía de sua cabeça, e a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era ressuscitar seu irmão. Já havia tentado vender sua alma várias vezes, mas todos os demônios se recusavam... ter Dean Winchester no inferno era um evento muito esperado por todos. Sam esfregou os olhos e socou a mesa, deixando a frustração tomar conta de sua alma. Ele ia conseguir trazer seu irmão de volta, nem que isso lhe custasse sua vida novamente. Porque diabos Dean havia pensado que tinha o direito de se sacrificar por ele? Isso era muito injusto. _Na melhor das hipóteses_, pensou Sam com um sorriso amargo, _vou acabar me juntando a ele no inferno_.

_I love you_

_You were ready_

_The pain is strong and urges rise_

_But I see you_

_When it lets me_

_Your pain is gone, your hands untied_

_So far away_

_And I needed you to know_

_So far away_

_And I need you to_

_Need you to know_

Sam mirou a porta assim que a ouviu abrir, vendo uma mulher morena de cabelos ondulados entrar e olhar ao redor, parando os olhos ao encontrar os de Sam. Ela sorriu e andou em sua direção, parando ao seu lado quando o alcançou. Ela devolveu o copo de whisky vazio para o barman e puxou Sam pelas mãos até a saída do bar, entrando no Impala e dando partida no motor. Quando já estavam na estrada, a morena fez um corte fundo em seu braço direito e o ofereceu a Sam, que o aceitou e enterrou a boca no machucado, sugando o sangue que saía dali.

OoOoOoOoOo FIM oOoOoOoOoO

(ou não)

**N.A.:** Primeiríssima fanfiction, o Sam e o Dean merecem #_#

Não gosto de deathfics. Mas uma morte em Supernatural nunca é uma morte mesmo! E aqui sabemos que o Dean vai sair da cova anyway, huhuhu!

O Flashback se passa entre os episódios 14 e 15 da 2ª Temporada.

O tempo "atual" da fic se passa, obviamente, entre a 3ª e a 4ª Temporadas.

A música é "So Far Away" do Avenged Sevenfold… segundo a Akemi, é uma música que o Synyster escreveu para o baterista que faleceu. É linda, se não conhecem, deveriam escutar

Reviews?


End file.
